Before the Dawn
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: Atem, Pharaoh of Egypt fell in love with a boy named Yami ten years ago who could be his twin, but when the court threatens to banish Atem's mry (love) what will he do to ensure they be together? Summary sucks I know, I promise the story is much better. Please read, enjoy, and review. Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot.


Warnings: Shonen-ai Monarchshipping (Yami and Atem pairing) which means boyxboy love, don't like, don't read simple as that. I will just ignore flames.

Author Note: As the title implies, this is a song fic inspired by the amazing song Before the Dawn by Evanescence. This is my first ever Monarchshipping fic so please be kind when reviewing. One-shot only, though I may make a sequel.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own em'. Now on with the story.

_Meet me after dark again_

_And I'll hold you_

_I want nothing more_

_Than to see you there_

Ten years ago, the young prince Atem had snuck from the palace and into the city outside of the walls surrounding said palace, but hey he had been a young boy, tired of the same old walls around him, tired of not having his eyes met by the servant boys and girls around the palace no matter how often he had assured them it was alright to do so. Those same children barely said a word to him, only speaking up when he asked a question and running from whatever room they had happened to occupy with his prescence after quickly bowing, something else he had insisted wasn't necessary. With all this on his mind he had done what any boy his age would do, went to the city in disguise where he met a boy by the name of Yami who could have passed for his twin save for the fact Yami was fair skinned, while Atem was tanned. Yami and Atem had become fast friends, and even after the prince was caught and Yami knew of who Atem really was, nothing changed really except the fact that they got closer, something the prince, now Pharaoh would never forget. In truth, that was one of many reasons why he had fallen in love with Yami, he'd been thrilled to find his only childhood friend felt the same.

He smiled as he continued walking, his dark cloak blowing slightly with the wind that managed to get through, before again looking over his shoulder as he had for what felt like fifty times before pressing his back to the wall separating the city from the palace, allowing the shadows of the falling evening to hide him from the eyes of the guards. Once he was certain he wouldn't be spotted, he jumped, grasping the low branch of a tree and hoisting himself up, waiting there in the cover of the foliage to again look around and make sure the movement hadn't caught the attention of the guards. Once he was satisfied that he hadn't caught any unwanted attention, he moved to a higher branch, continuing the climb up until he was sure he was level with the top of the wall. After several exhilirating moments of alternating between ducking on top of the wall and trying to keep his balance as he walked the railing, he finally made it to the one stall that the owner had dared put so close to the wall. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before jumping off the ten foot wall and landing on the canopy above the stall. After taking a minute to calm his racing heart, he crawled to the edge, letting his legs swing down before pushing himself off and onto the ground.

"Still as daring as ever Atem."

The Pharaoh didn't have to look to know who had spoken. The voice so like his own, with only the slightest difference in depth which one would never catch if they weren't listening for it. The voice held amusement and warmth and as Atem rose, from where he had been forced into a crouch upon impact with the ground, he allowed his scarlet eyes to meet with the familiar crimson gaze of Yami. He chuckled as he rose to his full height and dusted himself off, not yet removing the hood on his cloak.

"I can't very well ask the guards to open the gates without an escort now can I?"

_And maybe tonight_

_We'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

Yami chuckled in reply before pulling Atem into a tight and loving hug which Atem reciprocated with a smile which grew when feeling Yami nuzzle against the side of his neck.

"I missed you Ate, I thought you wouldn't be able to make it."

Atem's smile grew until he was practically beaming like a ray of Ra, his arms tightening slightly, bring his love closer to him, but not tight enough to cause discomfort.

"Not even Anubis could keep me away, mry."

_If only night could hold you_

_Where I can see you my love_

_Then let me never, ever wake again_

After embracing for a long moment, which seemed only seconds for the both of them, they released one another reluctantly when the staring and whispers of the people interrupted their moment. Yami merely smiled and gently took Atem's hand when Atem sighed, the ruler's body slightly stiff in posture. Yami motioned with a slow tilt of his head for Atem to follow him when he gave Yami a look of confusion. During the slow and leisurely stroll back towards Yami's residence, Atem again let his mind wander, not knowing his love was doing to same.

After confessing their love to one another, they both had come up with plans so they could be together, starting with announcing to the court of Atem's preference and just who he wanted to rule at his side. It was argued about for months before it became clear the court wouldn't budge on the subject when they threatened to banish Yami. The thought again made Atem's blood boil as he remembered that the members of the court all wore identical smug expressions when Atem instantly fell silent, all but one that was. Seto, his cousin who had been his only supporter had broken his cold expression for a split second to give him a look of sympathy and apology. After weeks of plotting however, Atem and Yami had come up with a new plan, the very one set into action now.

This memory made Atem grin to himself, the court had won the battle, but he and his mry were going to win the war, for even as they hadn't budged when not allowing Yami to be queen, Atem hadn't in his refusal to take another bride and had instead named Seto as his successor after speaking with said cousin about the matter. Seto was also the only one of the court who knew of Atem and Yami's plan and though he thought it reckless, he supported them yet again. Now with the plan so close to being fulfilled, Atem couldn't help but wonder if Yami, and their plan was all a dream and prayed to the Gods that if it was to never let him wake from it.

_And maybe tonight_

_We'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

Once they reached Yami's small home, they instantly set to work, grabbing things they had forgotten to pack up while taking turns watching out of the windows and door to see if any of the court had caught on and had sent guards after their runaway Pharaoh. However once the night had fully fallen, blanketing the city in darkness, save for the little light the torches, moon, and stars provided they ventured outside, walking carefully and quietly to the city's stables where there was already two camels waiting, courtesy of Yami who had told the former owner of the animals he was going on a journey and needed one to carry his belongings.

They loaded the animals backs carefully, putting even weight on both before Yami turned to Atem, concern shining in his eyes clearly.

"Ate, are you sure about this, about me, absolutely sure? We could be on the run for the rest of our lives."

Atem who had just finished strapping his load onto the camel turned to Yami, at first with fear, fear Yami was reconsidering, then with a reassuring smile, when seeing clearly it wasn't himself Yami was worried for, but Atem.

"More than positive habibi. We'll face anything that comes, together and if we have to run for the rest of our lives then I will not complain, just as long as you're by my side."

Atem then enfolded Yami in his warm and loving arms, pressing his forehead gently against the other's and staring deeply into his eyes and feeling Yami begin to relax in his hold.

_Somehow I know that we can't_

_Wake again, from this dream_

_Its not real, but its ours_

As Atem held him, Yami completely relaxed in his arms with what was obviously a sigh of relief before wrapping his arms around Atem, returning the embrace just as tightly as his mry was holding him as if afraid that the other would disappear if they let go.

"Tell me this isn't a dream and if it is, its one I won't wake from."

Atem smiled hearing that, Yami's words the same as his own thoughts had been before. He placed a soft and tender kiss to his loves cheek, one hand rubbing slow circles in the other's back gently before whispering into his mry's ear, feeling Yami shiver in his arms.

"If its a dream, I don't think we will wake. I will not release you long enough to wake."

Yami smiled at that, pulling back just enough to make Atem raise his head then claimed his lips in a sweet kiss, closing his eyes and tilting his head as he wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. Atem who was surprised by the sudden and unexpected kiss stood there for a moment just staring at Yami's closed eyes, before his own eye lids slid closed, his head tilted the opposite direction and his arms wrapped slightly tighter around his habibi's waist, returning the kiss.

When they broke the kiss, they took a minute to hold one another there in the darkness until the restless camels broke them from their moment and reminded them they only had the cover of the night to get as far away from the city as possible. They reluctantly released one another once again before carefully guiding the animals out of the stable and climbing onto their backs, gently urging the animals into a walk then into a trot before taking off in a full out run.

_And maybe tonight_

_We'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

When Ra's rays lit up the sands of Egypt the following morning, the hoof prints of the camels were no longer visible in the soft and already hot earth nor in the city. None had seen the two who had moved as quiet as shadow from the city, not even the camels former owner knew where they had gone, only that Yami had told him he was going on a far journey. After months of searching the search was called off by the new Pharaoh Seto putting his foot down and telling them they were "wasting time". Unknown to anyone, but said Pharaoh, a carrier falcon would come at the same time each fortnight, bearing two very familiar signatures along with a note telling of their well being which Seto would reply to and send back. A true smile would grace Seto's lips each time, this time however, it had grown as the note proclaimed that a ceremony had taken place not long ago, one signature now bearing the same last name as the other.

As Seto released the bird after writing a reply, he stood watching it fly away, his eyes widening when it descended toward a sand dune. Seto's blue eyes watched the descent, widening further when seeing two cloaked figures there in the distance as the falcon came to land on one of them's arm and as if they could see him there, raised a hand in greeting. Seto raised his own, before the two figures turned their steeds and disappeared out of sight, the falcon now flying after them.

_And maybe tonight_

_We'll fly so far away_

_We'll be lost before the dawn_

~FIN


End file.
